The Addicts
by shinigamiConnections
Summary: Matt was first addicted to his angel, the cigarettes came next. Matt/OC, character death, mentions of sex, violence, and mild language.


**I was watching Matt's death scene the other day, as well as reading some fanfics about him, and decided that I wanted to write this.**

**It didn't really come out as I had expected, but still. I can sort of imagine Matt as some shy little kid in Wammy's House, but maybe you don't think of him like that. Oh well, sorry! I hope I don't ruin Matt's image for any of you.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Death Note, the sexiness that is L, Matt and Mello would have survived the whole series, along with the adorableness that is Near and Matsuda. As you can see, they are not alive, and so I don't own DN.**

* * *

><p>Matt thought he was sneaky, like the assassins in his video games. He had memorised the layout of the hallway over the past year he had been at Wammy's House; each step was calculated so that the red head wouldn't step on a creaky floorboard, alerting the enemy.<p>

Although, maybe 'enemy' wasn't the best name for her; 'Object of obsessive affections' was closer. Matt stared at the door in front of him. One hundred and twelve steps away from his own. Not that he was counting, or anything. It was late, late enough that even she would probably be asleep. Matt felt his brow become damp with sweat. It had taken him so long to build up the courage to visit her room, and now he was right there; staring at the mahogany portal to heaven. Unlike the doors around it, this one was bare, void of any personalization.

Katie's door always frightened Matt, not because it didn't have photos of the latest London teen icon, like the other girls' doors. The boy had always been afraid of what was on the other side. There were a few rumours created by the older guys about what was in 'Heaven'. That's what he liked to call it.

Goggled eyes slid shut as Matt stepped forward, his hand touching the cool metal of Katie's doorknob. The teen felt oddly like he was having a religious experience, as he always did when passing the door, or Katie. That's how room number three hundred and two came to be known as Heaven by the redhead, and Katie was his angel.

Matt's eyes remained shut, the cell phone in his pocket vibrated, alerting him that it was officially midnight, his birthday had arrived. This was it. The door swung open silently, the boy stepped into the dark room and opened his eyes. Heat rose into his cheeks when he noticed something.

His angel wasn't sleeping.

"Well, well, well. What brings you here?" A sultry voice rang in his ears, causing Matt's face to redden further. Katie sat on her windowsill; the moonlight caught her skin and the pale sleeveless nightgown she wore. A small, smouldering red appeared in Matt's vision; he hadn't noticed it there until that moment.

She did look like an angel, in a very twisted way. Her soft, pouty lips opened, a long trail of smoke escaped from between them, curling around her face before disappearing in the night. His angel smoked, and yet she had always smelled of nothing but roses.

Katie turned her head, motioning the boy closer. Matt took several hesitant steps forward, his eyes locked to the girl. "You didn't answer me, Matt. What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime."

She knew his name? She knew his name!

"It's my birthday," He blurted.

"Since when?" She asked, turning to face him fully.

"Since a minute ago."

Katie smiled, her dark hair falling against her flawless face. "And how old are you, big boy?" She asked.

"F-Fourteen."

"Well then, seeing as it is your birthday, here…" She offered the slowly burning cigarette to him. His shaky hand took the stick from her warm hand, sticking it in his mouth unsurely.

After a moment, a dry, burning sensation filled his throat. He coughed, the smoke he found so hypnotizing a moment ago rushed from his mouth unattractively. Katie smirked slightly. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

He nodded, trying a drag once more, before handing the cigarette back to the girl. This time, he didn't cough, and simply exhaled, watching the smoke disappear.

"I didn't know you smoke," He said after a moment, watching the girl toss the butt out of the window, before closing it.

"Nobody does. Let's keep it our little secret, okay?" She smiled at the boy, and he had no choice but to nod.

He was fourteen, but she was already sixteen. How was he supposed to resist the girl's commands? Exactly.

Katie suddenly sat on her bed, stretching tiredly. Matt remained by the window, awkwardly glancing around. She smiled, her deep aqua eyes becoming half lidded. "Aren't you tired, birthday boy?"

"A little…" Matt admitted, hiding a yawn behind his hand.

"Then come here for a second," She said, he nodded, approaching the girl. She lifted herself onto her knees, pressing her lips against Matt's forehead. The boy's face reddened even more, how that was possible, he didn't know.

"Happy birthday, Matt," She said sleepily, burrowing into her covers. Matt stuttered a thank you before retreating from the room. He rushed down the hallway, before entering his mundane room and burying himself in the sheets. He could still smell the smoke on his shirt, but embraced the scent of tobacco and secrets. He knew something about his angel that nobody else did.

His angel had kissed him.

* * *

><p>Matt returned to Heaven several times that year, each time he would talk a little more to his angel, and she would open up just as much. The two would pass in the hall, and they would exchange small, secret smiles.<p>

"You're late," Katie commented, a month or so after Matt's fifteenth birthday. The boy nodded, lighting his own cigarette. She had bought him his own lighter for Christmas, and he hadn't let it out of his sight since.

"Mello's contacted me," The redhead muttered, looking at his feet. Katie stood up, walking over to the boy. He had outgrown the beauty a few months before hand, and she had to glance up to see his face.

"Really? So you're really leaving Wammy's," She said sadly.

Matt swallowed a lump in his throat, glancing at the seventeen year old. "Yeah…" He whispered, nodding his head.

"I see," She muttered, turning away and running a hand through her long midnight hair. "When do you leave?"

"After this," He replied. The girl froze, before nodding.

Katie sighed, sitting at her desk. "Mello is you best friend. If leaving this place is what you want, I can't stop you, I guess."

"Come with me!" He said suddenly, walking over to her. Katie looked up, surprised. The two had grown close over the year, and the girl had never seen Matt burst out a statement before.

"You want me to come with you? Are you daft?" She demanded.

Matt pulled Katie to her feet, staring into her eyes. "Please? You're my angel, why wouldn't I want you to come?"

"You expect me to leave my home to help that leather wearing blonde take over the world?"

"Not take over the world, just stop Kira! You're the one that told me he killed your dad, why wouldn't you want to stop him?"

Katie sighed, staring at the redhead. "You really think that three people can stop someone who had the media and most of society in his hands?"

"Not three people, Katie. There's heaps of them, and Mello's already got people to help us. C'mon, please? What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could lose our lives!" She exclaimed. Matt sighed, wrapping his arms around her thin frame. She rested her head against his vest, frowning.

Matt spoke after a few minutes of silence. "Are our lives more important then the lives of everyone else?" He asked.

"Yours is, too me, anyway," She muttered.

"C'mon, please come with me, Katie. It's better than staying here and waiting for everything to blow over. Don't you wanna avenge you dad?"

Katie, broke away from Matt, lighting a new cigarette before looking at the ceiling. "Fine. Meet me out front in ten minutes."

Matt nodded, rushing out into the hallway and grabbing his bag. He stealthily made his way outside, walking towards the large black gates. He stayed outside for a little while, before the girl appeared a few minutes later, backpack over her shoulder.

"Let's go, then," Katie said, taking his hand and walking through the gates, the two leaving in a cloud of smoke.

Matt smiled as they walked along the deserted road. He was leaving Wammy's, which was good. What was better? Leaving Wammy's with his angel.

* * *

><p>"You brought the bitch," Mello deadpanned. Katie scowled at the blonde as she set her bag down.<p>

"Pipe down, girl. It's not like I'm an idiot when it comes to this stuff," She snapped, sitting down on one of the sofas. Mello broke a piece of chocolate with his teeth, scowling at the girl.

"Did you just call me a girl, woman?" He asked.

"Mattie, can you please explain to the oaf that I didn't insist on coming," She insisted, batting her long eyelashes at the boy. Matt's cheeks flared as he focused on booting his computers up.

After a moment, Matt nodded in confirmation. "I asked Katie to come with me. She's a great asset to us, Mels."

"Care to explain?"

Matt shrugged. "She can find out anything about anyone. And she's pretty sneaky."

"That's true," Katie confirmed immodestly, surveying the room.

Mello snorted angrily. "Fine, she can stay for a while. But if I hear any of that stupid 'angel' shit, I'll thump you, alright?"

Matt blushed furiously, spluttering. He might call her angel, but Mello said it like… like it was meaningless. Katie stood up, messing up Mello's hair before skipping over and hugging the embarrassed teen.

"I think it's adorable; you're just jealous, Mello!" She said, Matt hid his face from Katie. She seemed oblivious to what she did to him whenever they touched.

Mello simply snorted.

* * *

><p>"Here you go, Mattie!"<p>

The redhead glanced up, his irritation melting away. His seventeenth birthday was meant to be spent sleeping in until midday. Instead, Mello had ripped the covers off and hauled the boy outside, nearly killing his eyes.

Katie smiled, a trail of smoke leaving her mouth as she leant against the red hood of the Chevrolet casually. Matt gaped at her, taking a step forward with Mello.

"Happy birthday from Mello and I!" She said when he was within touching range of the car.

"You bought me a car? Seriously?" He gaped at the car, his eyes practically sparkling.

Katie and Mello nodded, sharing a glance. Matt was the one thing the two both seemed to be able to partially agree on. "Sure, why not? Mello has a motorbike, you should get a car."

"I don't know what to say… Thank you," He settled against the car, after checking the interior he turned to Katie. "Thank you," He repeated.

Katie smiled, kissing the boy's cheek. "It's okay. Let's go for a spin!"

Matt nodded, rushing around to the driver's side. Katie paused at her door, Mello looking at her. The blonde nodded to her, she nodded back.

* * *

><p>Matt and Katie shared their first time with each other on her nineteenth birthday; and continued to sleep with each other for another few months, before he woke up to his angel already lacing up her leather boots.<p>

"What're you doing so early?" He asked groggily, his arm thrown over his eyes. Katie turned, looking at the teen for a moment.

"Mello's got a job for me."

"What is it? He doesn't usually let you do anything."

Katie smiled, nodding. "It's nothing big, don't worry. I'll be back before dinner," She reassured Matt as he reached for his goggles. She crawled over the blankets and kissed him tenderly, before jumping to her feet and snatching up her leather bag, leaving silently.

Matt sighed, flipping over and staring at the alarm clock. Three AM? Was Mello mad?

"Damn it!" Matt's head snapped up as the front door to the trio's apartment was burst open. The voices of Mello and Katie weaved together in curses. The redhead stood up immediately, rushing out to the front room.

Katie sighed, letting Mello fling her off his shoulder and onto the sofa. Matt rushed over, video games forgotten when he saw the bloodstained shoulder of Katie's white shirt. His angel was wounded, what happened?

"Are you okay? What happened? You said it was nothing big," He stressed, kneeling by her side.

"It's just one bullet, Mattie, I'll be fine," The charcoal haired woman reassured him, her pale hand grasping his own comfortingly. Mello returned a moment later with a large first aid kit.

Katie pulled the loose shirt off and brushed her hair away from her shoulder. Mello sat down, taking out a long pair of plier-like tweezers. Matt winced as his best friend slowly removed the bullet from Katie's shoulder. The woman herself swore and growled as the bandage was applied. After the wound was wrapped she placed a hand on Matt's head.

"I'm fine, okay?" She said, he nodded.

"Okay, but… don't do anything like that again, okay? You gave me a panic attack!"

Kate smiled, nodding. "By the way, I brought take out," She announced, pointing to a discarded bag by the doorway. Matt sighed, and Mello rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"You ready for this?" Matt asked; the engine hummed as he turned onto the road.<p>

Katie nodded. "Yeah, are you?"

"Of course, this is to stop Kira, after all."

Katie sighed, loading the guns. "That isn't an excuse. You can drop out of this, if you want."

Matt, paused, lighting his cigarette and passing the lighter to Katie. "I won't let you do this for me, Katie."

"Okay, but I'm here."

The redhead nodded, inhaling slowly. The car swerved, sliding towards the large crowd. Matt raised his gun, he shot the smoke bomb. Chaos ensued immediately, men ran forward, guns raised.

"Drive!"

The car pulled away from the men, allowing Mello to make his move. Katie slipped a handgun into the holster in Matt's vest, before slipping on in the front of her denim shorts. The two led the chase through the streets of Tokyo, the radio playing an oddly out of place classical song.

Soon, though, they came to a dead end.

"Ch." Matt saw the other black cars blocking the street.

He slammed on the breaks stopping his car in the middle of the street, Katie tensed. The two were surrounded, herded in by the other two cars following them.

'So the cars got ahead of us, huh?'

"How many damn bodyguards does one woman need, anyway?" Katie grumbled, voicing his thoughts.

The men jumped out from their cars, raising their guns. "What're we gonna do?" Matt asked, trying to sound cool and collected.

Katie sighed loudly. "There's nothing we can do," She muttered, crawling over the seat. She placed a kiss on Matt's lips, before lighting a cigarette. The two stepped out of Matt's car, hands raised in the air innocently.

"Hey, come on, give us a break," Matt called sheepishly. "Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?"

Katie snorted next to him, shaking her head. "Alright, you got us. We're a part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask," She called, casually looping her thumbs through the belt loops next to her gun.

**BANG!**

Matt's eyes widened, as the white of his angel's shirt began to become wet with blood. Katie remained smiling, even as she was once again shot in the stomach. After a moment, she fell to the ground.

"Y-You won't shoot another accomplice. You won't shoot-,"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Matt stumbled, falling down beside Katie. Her breathing was laboured, but she remained smiling, her eyes glued to him.

"What idiots, they probably wouldn't have told us anything anyway. And death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira."

Matt ignored the man's words, watching Katie raise her pale hand, caressing his cheek. Her cigarette dropped from her mouth, falling onto her lap. "I love you, Mattie."

"I love you too, my angel…"

Her hand fell into his palm, and Katie's head fell against Matt's shoulder. He knew she had died, and that he was about to. With one last, nicotine infused breath, Matt smiled.

He was finally leaving the world with his angel.

* * *

><p><strong>*sob* WHY DID HE HAVE TO DIE? WAHHH.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. Have a nice day/night/whatever.**

**Later!**

**-Shinigami**


End file.
